cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barn
The Barn was the fourth filming location of Cow Chop, revealed in the video "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD9qcnszMtw BARN Introduction]"''. As stated in the post-roll of the aforementioned video, they planned to stay in the Barn for one month until the already-planned ''Move to LA. The next and current location of filming is the LA Office. About Aleks and James stated that they got the location for cheap and at the last minute due to the fact that a "meth lab" used to be run out of it, which resulted in a reduced price. The Infamous Cow Chop Set was filmed in the corner-section near the front area of the Barn. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS6wZgetvrE COOPERATIVE NIGHTMARE • Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime Gameplay]'' ''is the first Cow Chop Gaming-Related video that was uploaded during the crew's stay in the barn. Trivia * The front-portion of the Barn features a large garage door as well as a side door to enter from. * There are multiple United States of America Flags in the background which have been attached to the wall (Possibly because of the previous owners). * There was also an additional section of the Barn that is dedicated to editing (Another room located in the back portion of the place). * They had a "breakroom" ''in the main area. * The Barn is constructed mostly of Dry-wood and Insulation. * The Barn came with an old rusty ladder that Aleks claimed, '"It's a Medieval Ladder. You know how our ancestors didn't live as long? It's cause they had ladders like this". * The Barn had a fire extinguisher attached to the wall near the front-door. * The Barn has a bathroom (Where Joe flushed a ''razor blade'' down the toilet). * There is a slight possibility that the Landlords of the Barn assume Cow Chop records adult-films due to the group setting up a bed, a couch, and also owning a giant dick with the rest of their equipment * Aleks has hung on from the structural supports of the Barn's Inner-Roof Workings. * Trevor and James noticed that the wooden-pieces for the ceiling's structural support are somewhat crooked. * Trevor has found "Cricket Candy" in the Barn. * They had a fly-catcher that hung directly above the Cow Chop Filming Set (Even though Aleks and James insulted a Bee for being trapped on the adhesive). * They discovered the sound of planes can be distinctly heard from the Barn during '''SPACE PIRATES • Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime Gameplay . * Next to the couch was a mannequinn wearing their Cow Chop Onesie. * The general location of the barn was revealed in EXPENSIVE DRONES & TALKING BIRDS • AMAZON PRIME TIME when James got a text about an amber alert in the area while flying a drone. Quotes *''"This is the barn... We're actually in a legitimate barn" '''- James, ''BARN Introduction *"Instead of a house, it's a barn" '- Aleks, BARN Introduction *"You think they're gonna burn it down?" '''- Michael Jones, ''My Brain Doesn't Work So Good No More - Off Topic #64 *"You know they used to make methamphetamine here right?" '- James, BARN Introduction *"We got a lot of room in here" '- Joe, BARN Introduction *"We have to make like... like... Barn references right?" '- Aleks, BARN Introduction *'"Working... out of a f*cking barn... in the middle of nowhere" '- Aleks, ''E.T. REJECTED SEQUEL • Retroactive Gallery Capture BARN 2.PNG Capture BARN 3.PNG Capture BARN 1.PNG Capture COOPERATIVE NIGHTMARE • Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime Gameplay.PNG Category:Places